Spiraling out of Control
by Brighteyes88
Summary: All of our favorite CIA agents Sydney, Vaughn, Dixon, Marshall, Jack, and Weiss take on the fiercest team of evil masterminds Sark, Sloane, Ana Espanosa, and McKenas Cole. Full summary inside!
1. Dazed

**Summary:** All of our favorite CIA agents (Sydney, Vaughn, Dixon, Marshall, Jack, and Weiss) take on the fiercest team of evil masterminds (Sark, Sloane, Ana Espanosa, and McKenas Cole) and meanwhile Syd has to keep her best friend Francie from knowing, while feeding Will new info on his forever changed life, not to mention find time to get to know her mother better, and explore the new level of her relationship with Vaughn...romance.

**Rating: **PG-13 (For Now) if anything gets more graphic I will definitely change the rating to be appropriate.

**Timeframe:** This story takes place in season 2, very shortly after the fall of SD-6, with one small change, Francie isn't dead.

**Characters**

Sydney Bristow: 26 years old; with the recent fall of SD-6 she has become a full-time CIA agent. She has been working on reconciling the relationship that she has with her father, and coming to terms with her mother, who she always imagined being perfect, but recently found out that she was KGB and one of the governments most wanted and dangerous criminals. Now that SD-6 is down, she is free to live a more normal life than that of the one she had at SD-6 and with this newfound freedom she has begun dating her handler Vaughn whom she fell for months before the downfall of SD-6. She uses her good looks and physical skills to overcome problems, along with her teamwork with boyfriend Vaughn; making her one of the CIA's most valuable agents.

Michael Vaughn: 29 years old; CIA field agent. Was previously the handler for Sydney Bristow. Now that SD-6 is gone, he is no longer Sydney's handler, but her field operations partner. He is also currently dating Sydney, whom he has cared about for a year. He also struggles to come to terms with Irina because she killed his father, but tries to for Sydney's sake. Vaughn's love for Sydney along with his tremendous ability to think on his feet and act on impulse makes him and Syd the best operations team in the CIA, because they love each other so much they work extremely well together.

Jack Bristow; 55 years old; The father of Sydney Bristow and previous double agent for the CIA like his daughter. He loves Sydney more than anything in the world and is currently trying to deal with her growing bond with Irina, as well as her growing bond with Vaughn. Now that SD-6 has been destroyed, he is also a full-time CIA operative. Jack is extremely wise and knows Irina better than anyone else, proving time and again that he is a huge asset to the CIA.

Eric Weiss: 32 years old; CIA agent. He does both field work and operation organizing. He is also Vaughn's best friend, and always has words of advice and sarcasm towards Vaughn's relationship with Sydney. He is the wise cracker in the group and is always keeping the team entertained, but when it comes down to the wire, he delivers with his ability to get out of sticky situations and devise well organized schemes with his partners.

Marshall Flinkman: 29 years old; He is a true genius. With the ability to use his incredible mind to get the team out of an kind of trouble on the spot in a matter of seconds, he is really the underestimated shining star of the CIA. He always comes up with cool gadgets that are true spy style works of art, and his quirky, jittery personality and tendency to stumble over his words makes him good entertainment during any briefing. He now works with the CIA since SD-6 was destroyed. All in all Marshall is the sweetheart loved by everyone, and even though he isn't always socially smart, his outstanding genius is always useful to the CIA.

Marcus Dixon: age 45; CIA agent. It took a little time to persuade Dixon to join the CIA after Syd had lied to him about SD-6 causing him to feel very hurt and not to mention betrayed. Dixon is married to Diane Dixon and has two young children Stephen and Robin. Dixon used to be Syd's partner, but now he is on and off on the field and in the office. He is a very emotional man and is very protective of his children and wife. He is also Sydney's best friend. He is a loyal man who is kind and good hearted, and he is also a great team leader.

Arvin Sloane: age 56; Former leader of SD-6 and full-time alliance member. After his wife Emily found out about SD-6, she was to be killed in order for him to become a member of the terrorist organization know as the alliance. He instead set SD-6 up to be destroyed by the CIA while fleeing with Emily. Sadly Emily was killed, and now Sloane has teamed up with other threats such as McKenas Cole, Julian Sark, and Ana Espanosa to find and use the artifacts of Milo Rambaldi the 16th century prophet whom Sloane has been obsessed with for 30 years, to create the ultimate end-game.

Will Tippin: age 28; He is one of Sydney's best friends. He was a reporter for the LA newspaper, when Sydney's fiance was killed, and he found Danny's death so confusing that he decided to snoop around a bit and try and solve the murder like any good reporter would, but it spiraled out of control. Now he works for the CIA and collects information about government projects. On a personal note, Will is dating friend Francie Calfo, but still has a deep love for Syd, which he has had for her since they first met.

Francie Calfo: age 27; She is Sydney's best friend, and is always there for Syd, but she doesn't know the truth about Sydney's job, which makes her blocked off from a lot of Syd's personal feelings and issues. She is also a successful restaurant owner, and is dating Will Tippin.

**Chapter One**

"Good morning everyone, sorry about calling you in here so early." Kendall said as he surveyed his sleepy agents. Those that were present at his very important early morning board meeting were of course the Bristows, Jack and Sydney, and his other top agents, Vaughn, Dixon, and Weiss. He also had to drag poor Marshall out of bed to do the op tech.

"Well ya, he better be sorry." Sydney thought as she looked around the table to see Marshall with his head down on the table, as he tried desperately to stay awake. "I mean what can he possibly want us for at 5:00 in the morning."

"We have some urgent news." He announced as Vaughn yawned lightly, sending the rest of the table into a yawning uproar. "Wow that really is contagious, and especially when he's the one yawning." Sydney thought as she looked over at Vaughn with fond eyes. "He's so damn cute." She thought, only in enough time to be snapped back into reality by Kendall's voice.

"Miss Bristow," he scoffed.

"...Oh ya." she said as she shook her sleepy head. "Sorry I'm just really tired." she apologized.

"Yes I know that it's early and I'm sorry about that, but we have just spotted Arvin Sloane." he declared. And at that hideous, disgusting name, Sydney's attention shot from staring at Vaughn, to total and complete attention on every word Kendall spoke.

"Where?" she automatically questioned in a rushed tone.

"We were just getting to that Sydney." said Jack, as he signaled Marshall to press the projector button.

"Marshall...Marshall." Jack hollered in an irritated tone, as Sydney and Weiss smirked.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Bristow." Marshall shuddered as he lifted his head from the table. His hair was sticking straight up from his little nap, and it must have just been her lack of sleep that caused Sydney to chuckle.

"Excuse me Sydney?" Jack asked in a tone of utter frustration.

"Um...sorry dad...it's just Marshall's hair." she answered between giggles. "Sorry Marshall, but you have I guess desk head." she finished.

"Oh..." Marshall said blushing, as he reached up and smoothed his hair. "Ok, anyway's, um here are the satellite photos from about an hour ago over Taipei. Sloane was spotted just about an hour ago, so he should be there a couple of days, because the Intel that we received suggests he'll be there for at least another day or two."

"How do we know this?" asked Dixon.

"Well, that's a good question Mr. Dixon..Dixon...um, Mr. Dixon..."

"Marshall." Jack snapped.

"Oh, um, well he's supposed to be there today for a conference." announced Marshall.

"What kind of conference?" Weiss asked in a confused tone.

"Good question, Agent Weiss." Kendall stated. "He's meeting there with a business colleague named Adam LeFre."

"Adam LeFre?" Dixon questioned.

"Yes," Kendall answered. "He's a shipping tycoon, and he has been involved in some sticky scandals, we believe that Sloane wants him for the purpose of shipping certain items, like major technology and Rambaldi artifacts. It is our premonition that Sloane plans on offering him a partnership." Kendall declared.

"Why?" Vaughn asked sounding more curious than anything. "I mean if he only ships things isn't that all he's good for?"

"Well actually no, Agent Vaughn." Kendall said. "He is also a Rambaldi enthusiast, and he has a large amount of well, lackeys. He has been involved in some major heists involving Rambaldi artifacts. The shipping business is just basically one asset that he has to offer, and Sloane will be glad to take."

"So, Marshall, if you would?" Kendall asked.

"Oh sure." he said pushing the button on the projector.

"This is a picture of Sloane, just about an hour ago in Taipei. Next Marshall." As the projector image changed, Sydney quick glanced at Vaughn who was staring intently at the projector screen. "And this is LeFre." he said as the group took a good look at the picture. "He arrived this morning and is currently staying at the Renaohotel."

"So that's LeFre?" asked Weiss.

"Yes, that's LeFre. He is about 6'0 tall, 185 pounds, and is in his mid 30's. Dark black hair, and fair skin." he finished.

"Ok, so this is your mission. Sydney I want you to go in as Blair Meadows, a rich oil heiress. You will persuade LeFre to let you into his hotel room. From there you will need to search the premises, and be careful it's a big hotel suite. You will be looking for a transmitter chip that Sloane gave LeFre through his shipping business, this chip has intensive data for the Blackwell Index."

"What do they want the chip for?" Dixon questioned.

"Simple, to use it on their potential allies, as blackmail if they refuse to Sloane's terms." Kendall stated.

"Ok, well is Sloane going to be there at the same time as Sydney because he will definitely be able to identify her from even a quick glance." Vaughn stated.

"Well, that was a major concern, but we have confirmed that Sloane will not be in the building until 9:00 this evening."

"Ok, so how do I get the into his room, is there a special place that he'll be at a certain time?" Sydney asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is." Jack said before Kendall could speak. "He is going to be at the pool for a business conference at 2:00 this afternoon. And then he will be in the dining hall at approximately 6:00 this evening for the formal dining."

"Well isn't that a little risky since Sloane will be there at 9:00?" asked Weiss.

"Don't worry agent Weiss, Agent Bristow is pretty clever she'll be able to pull it off." Kendall remarked, making Sydney blush just a little.

"Now agent Dixon, you will be going in as Miss Meadows business partner, named Mr. Felix. All you have top do is make sure that you always have Agent Bristow in your sight, until she enters the hotel room. Now agent Weiss, I need you parked at the extraction point in a large surveillance van, checking the chip's signal, and you can also thanks to Marshall, tell where exactly agents Bristow and Dixon are through there specific body heat meter. Marshall will explain it in op tech. Now Agent Vaughn you will be on com's with Agent Bristow at all times. You will also be in the van at the extraction point. Now Agent Jack Bristow and I will be in control of this mission, so we will be here at the base. Any questions?"

"Ok good." Jack announced. We are through here, so we will be leaving. Now Marshall if you would please, take them into op tech."

"Oh great it's now only 5:30 in the morning, and I have to go on another mission. The only thing keeping me sane about this is the fact that we might screw Sloane over. And having Vaughn on com's with me is at least a mission perk." Sydney thought as she once again shot a loving gaze Vaughn's way.

And with that last thought about screwing Sloane over stuck in her head, Sydney sat quietly and patiently, as Marshall took them into op tech, with the knowledge that today would be another wild day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Author's Note: Well, I know that this chapter is pretty slow, but not to fear, I have some really great fast paced, heart pumping ideas, that are really cool, for the missions. And I'm really sorry to anyone that liked this story a lot, cuz I won't be able to update for two week, cuz my family is going on vacation. But this story is my baby right now, and I'm gonna be back on it ASAP when I get back, so no worries. **Well, I love reviews so if you like it so far I really want to know, cuz nothing makes me feel better than knowing that someone likes my work**.


	2. Office Play

**Chapter Two**

"Um...ok, everyone I'm really sorry that this is so short notice and so early in the morning but just bear with me." announced Marshall.

"Ok." Sydney replied as a yawn escaped her lips.

"Well, Syd, since you're going in as Blair Meadows, a rich oil heiress, you need to look pretty swank...and that's why I made these." he exclaimed with pride as he held another one of his creations up. "They are articulate wave mirrored sun glasses, and they are super ritzy." he announced as he put on the large white rimmed fly sunglasses, and moved his head from side to side like a model, and at this Sydney turned her head in enough time to get a quick glimpse of the smirk on Dixon's face. "They are equipped with mini cameras, laser body heat sensors, and of course night vision...and not to mention they are, yes, Versace, modified Flinkman style."

"Nice." Weiss chimed in a laugh.

"Thank you." Marshall replied as he looked over at Weiss. "They are super ritzy don't you think?" he asked.

"Oh yea." Weiss laughed.

"Uh..hmmm." Dixon urged.

"Oh yes, then I have this." he said holding up a beautiful rhinestone en-crested clutch. "It looks like your regular purse, but not really cause it's covered in diamonds, but yea it looks like a regular purse that you would carry around." he said as he placed the clutch under his arm and extended his other arm to shake the hand of an invisible stranger. "Like... hello I'm Blair Meadows, nice to meet you."

"Ok Marshall, but what does it do?" asked Vaughn.

"Oh, it um...can be filled with all of the necessary equipment that Syd needs, and still make it through the scanners without being detected because I layered the inside with electro-rubber micro scanning chips, so that any metal in the purse can't be detected."

"Clever." Vaughn commented, grabbing Sydney's attention.

"Thanks" Marshall mused.

"Ok and inside the purse you have this lipstick that actually is an electric transmitter, so that you can scan any low level security section lock, and Vaughn will uplink the feed and get you access into the room, by up linking the info into this, which is your fake oil business card, which you will then slide through the key card slot to gain access."

"Any question?...ok good"

"And finally, we believe that LeFre will have a lab top in his room, with some of the Blackwell index information already loaded onto the server, so what you do is place this ring on top of the computer, and flick this switch right here" he said as he flicked the small diamond on the ring. "and it'll suck all the information right out of LeFre's computer and load it into the ring's memory chip."

"And how long does that take?" Sydney asked.

"Oh, about ten minutes, so keep him busy, so that he can't suspect you of tampering with anything." Marshall replied.

"Ok and Mr. Dixon you also have some glassed equipped with cameras. We need you to snap photos of LeFre and the premises." Marshall added. "and um...that's about it...oh wait one more thing, Vaughn and Weiss, the van is equipped with infer-red, biometric scanners, com's, and global positioning, but to keep a better eye on Syd, I added a body heat scanner, and the way that it works is I'll take Syd's body temperature and then register it into the hard drive and then she will appear on your screen Weiss, as a red person, whereas all the other people are registered as blue people." he finished. "and that's all." he said collapsing into his chair.

Poor Marshall Sydney thought as she looked at his exhausted form. He had been called in here so early to do a quite extensive op tech. As she looked around the room she saw Vaughn rise up and begin gathering the operations info.

"Vaughn." she said as she began walking over to him.

"Yea." he replied in a tired voice.

"Um... I guess that we leave in only twenty minutes." she explained.

"Ok and..." he questioned.

"I need to talk to you." she said.

"Ok," he replied sweetly, "I'm listening."

"I mean in private." she urged.

"Ok." he said in a confused and worried tone.

Once they had reached his office he turned around and closed the door behind them locking it as he said "Is everything ok?"

But before he could even get his bearings he felt Sydney grab his tie and pull him to her as she giggled. "Syd..." she silenced him with a passionate kiss.

"Yea?" she laughed after she had released him, staring into his green eyes. "I just can't help it, I can't control myself." she replied in all seriousness as she continued to tug at Vaughn's lips and kiss him.

"What... are you...doing...to me?" he asked in between kisses.

"Just ...give me...five...minutes." she replied as she felt his hot mouth venture from her mouth to her neck, as she squealed in delight, feeling him pick her up and place her on the desk behind them.

"Uhh.." she stammered as she felt her body set on fire.

Five minutes later, after plenty of spine tingling kisses, Vaughn lifted his head up to Sydney and looked into her chocolate brown pools of eyes, and all that he saw was her desire and sheer want.

"Vaughn?" she moaned as she placed her forehead to his.

"Yea?" he replied.

"We have to go now don't we." she asked hoping that he would say no and continue his assault on her neck, but of course he said what she didn't want to hear.

"Yea." he stammered, as he heard Sydney let out a cry of dissatisfaction. "Sorry." he laughed.

"Ok." she sighed as she layed her head down gently on his shoulder.

"Ok, let's go." he urged her, as they walked out of the office looking as though nothing had happened.

"Oh hey guys, time to go. You ready?" Weiss asked as he approached them.

"Uhhh." Sydney moaned as she though about going on another mission.

"I know." Weiss replied. "Well, we're boarding the jet now, and your disguise is on board, ok?" he asked looking at Sydney.

"Ok." she replied, as the three walked out to the jet.


End file.
